helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since July 2008. ;September 10, 2012 - Morning Musume’s 9th and 10th generation members get official blogs :Do you want to keep up with your favorite 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume? Well, you’re in luck since they opened up two official blogs on September 10th! :Each generation has a separate but shared blog with the members of their same generation. Currently, each member has posted messages. :For english translations of all the members of the Hello Project you can go to blog-project.net ;September 7, 2012 - Tsunku to release new solo single, “Shoppai ne” :It’s been revealed that Tsunku will be releasing a new solo single called “Shoppai ne” on September 26th. :This marks Tsunku’s first solo release in about a year and 9 months. “Shoppai ne” was included in the tribute album for Miki Takashi, “Moshimo Ashita ga ~Miki Takashi Tribute~“, which was released on July 25th. It describes a woman’s feelings that never fades after a break up. The music video for this song will feature Ishikawa Rika as the heroine. :Both “Shoppai ne” and the coupling track “Chikatetsu no Namida” were written by Ueda Momiji and composed by Miki Takashi. The arrangements were done by Suzuki Shunsuke, who is a familiar face to Hello! Project. ;September 6,2012 - Tsuji Nozomi announces her pregnancy with 3rd child :Former Morning Musume member Tsuji Nozomi has announced that she is currently pregnant with her third baby. :According to Tsuji and her husband Sugiura Taiyo’s blogs, she is in the third month of her pregnancy and will give birth in spring next year. Tsuji happily wrote, “I’m looking forward to see the Sugiuras that will be even more lively with the new family member. … ;September 1, 2012 - Morning Musume To Attend JapanFesta 2012 :Morning Musume have been officially announced to be attending JapanFesta 2012 in Bangkok.The selected members (or whole group) who will be attending will either perform a special mini-live for fans, either hold handshake events or other exclusive events probably like Berryz Koubou’s Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako who have already attended the event in August. Even though this announcement is kind of surprising since Morning Musume activities outside of Japan have been limited lately to Hawaii during the past 2 years or so while other groups like Buono! or Berryz Koubou were being requested abroad more, it’s really great to see that they will go to Thailand this upcoming October since this will allow the new members to experience something totally new and meet new fans, while they might also take this opportunity to promote for their upcoming album and single. Hopefully more members concerning this attendance will be released soon! ;August 24, 2012 - Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka On Break From Morning Musume Activities Due To Injuries :It has been announced that 10th generation members Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka will both restrain from participating in upcoming Morning Musume activities due to injuries. The report says that Ishida has sprained her ankle while Kudo has been suffering from pain in her left knee for quite some time, which might lead to future complications if she doesn’t rest. Seeing that 2 members got injured almost at the same time is really painful to hear for all their fans and fans of the group, since it shows how much effort they are putting in the rehearsals and preparations for the many activities Morning Musume have planned for the near future such as TV appearances and performances, stage play performances, concert tour rehearsals and many more, and even though it shows how much effort the girls are putting in, it’s always a bother to hear that anyone got injured. With Morning Musume’s new single already announced and their new album and concert tour on the way, this seems like the worse time that such a thing could happen, but even though it’s the case, Ayumi has to rest for only a month to recover while it might take longer for Haruka, so hopefully everyone can support them even if they don’t appear that much for a while since they definitely need all of their fans’ support and love to recover quickly. ;August 20, 2012 - Tsungunaga Momoko 1st Solo Bus Tour :Tsugunaga Momoko will have her 1st solo bus tour titled Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~.As expected the price is rather high (around 64,800 – 65,800 Yen), but a trip led by Momo will probably worth the price for many so I encourage those interested and in the area in reserving their seat for the tour. :The tour will take place from 10/28 ~ 29. ;August 19, 2012 - Up Up Girls and Kikkawa Yuu To Perform At Shiodome AX :Kikkawa Yuu and the Up Up Girls (Temporary) will be performing at Shiodome AX. Along with the the announcement that the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei would be appearing next at Shiodome AX it seems like fans of UF groups are in for another great surprise since the Up Up Girls and Kikkawa Yuu have also been added to the list of performers for next week. Kikka will only appear once. Up Up Girls (Temporary) will appear twice. They will appear on 8/27. ;July 30, 2012 - “Kikka Tab” Tablet Announced :Kikkawa Yuu branded Android-based edenTAB tablet featuring exclusive Kikkawa related apps and wallpapers titled Kikka Tab. There are only 100 available and they will be available for preorder on August 6th at 35,800 Yen. There will be two exclusive apps included with the tablet: Kikka Alarm which is basically a morning wake-up call app, and Kikka Camera with You. ;July 21, 2012 - Mano Erina to Graduate from Hello! Project on February 23, 2013:On June 21, 2012, at Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~, Mano Erina announced her Graduation from Hello! Project at the final of Hello! Project's 2013 Winter Concert on February 23, 2012. After the graduation of Mano Erina, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, will no longer continue as the Concert Unit within Hello! Project, thus forming a new Concert Unit in 2013. Comments from Tsunku In regards to Mano Erina She was the girl who joined up in May 2006 as a Hello!Pro Egg. At first she was very unstable in dancing and singing, always hiding in the shadows of the other members she had the impression that she was soft and flexible. That’s the kind of girl she was, but when she started working as a member of the Ongaku Gatas, And with advice about how to build the sensitive muscles of her body for dance, her dancing ability had suddenly improved during the concert several months later. This was probably the results of the great efforts she put in while I wasn’t looking. At the time that’s what I thought, and from the record maker I heard them voice that they wanted to bring Mano up for a solo debut, and so they had chosen to graduate her from Ongaku Gatas and put her on the road to being a solo singer. And her indies work had given her the recognition for a major debut. Even in Hello!Project at the time she was a unique solo artist, I thought she must be lonely and really uneasy. But even then I felt that she was without complaints, a real positive girl. (Though there was a time when her not voicing it had a small affect on her disposition too. lol) From her major debut in March of 2009, 3 years and 4 months have passed, at this time, we’re announcing that in 2013, after the New Year’s Hello in her own solo live, she will be graduating from Hello!Project.. I think those of you who have seen this summer’s Hello already know this but, keeping in mind her current sense of rhythm, her suggesperformances have really improved. I feel that with her current high spirits, that it’s a really good thing for her to graduate from Hello!Project. It’ll be a good step to her next stage. After she graduates, I feel I want her to challenge herself steadily with acting, singing, and other new things. With the 7 months or so until her graduation, I want her to keep growing, graduating as a “Cool Mano Erina”, and afterwards introducing herself to everyone as the “New Mano Erina” she will become. Until then, everyone please, kindly support both Mano Erina and Hello!Project. July 21, 2012 Hello! Project Producer Tsunku Comment from Mano Erina Thank you for always supporting me. I, Mano Erina, with the 2013 New Year’s Hello! Project Concert and the February 23rd planned solo concert in Nakano Sun Plaza, am graduating from Hello! Project. Since the beginning of this year, Tsunku and the staff and I have continuously talked about my work from here on. From here on, I want to do my best in order to pursue my own potential and to broaden my abilities in singing and acting beyond what I have now. It’s been about 4 years since I started my solo work, compared with the history of Hello!Project that’s really very little but, I’ve gained all kinds of experience. I’ve gotten to join Hello!Project, which was my dream, I got to have a solo debut, and there has been happiness, fun, and sometimes even frustration. In order to head toward my dreams and goals, I want to take it into my own hands, and be determined to challenge myself more than I have before. And I’d be happy if you continue to watch over me, Mano Erina, the same as always. From this point forward please continue to support me. ;July 20, 2012 - Berryz Koubou's Tokunaga Chinami's Twitter account got suspended. :Strange enough did Chinami delete her account, many people who saw this were thinking that the Twitter account was only for the time she was in Thailand, because Hello! Project isn't linked to the SNS of the idols we won't get a clear answer why the account was deleted. :Chinami was only 3 three days active on Twitter. ;July 17, 2012 - Berryz Koubou’s Tokunaga Chinami opens Twitter account :According to her tweets, she is currently in Thailand. She’s been updating fans with photos taken overseas. :Apart from Tokunaga, the only member within BeriKyuu who has a twitter account is none other than Okai Chisato. Hopefully this will incite the other members to have their own personal social space soon for fans to be able to catch up with them world wide and be able to enjoy their regular updates. ;July 16, 2012 - Up Front “RoxyGirls Audition” Announced :A new Up Front audition titled RoxyGirls Audition has been announced. The audition has the same rules as Tanaka Reina’s band audition, but it’s sponsored by Yamaha and Beeast, with the band debuting under Up Front. They’re looking for girls who aim to debut in a band (either vocals, guitar, drum, bass or keyboard), and ages 15 and over with no previous contracts. The winner gets 100,000 Yen. It’s basically the same as Reina’s audition but with a bit less specifics and a cash prize, so in a way it seems like it could appeal to more girls who wish to be in a band since there are quite a lot of talented guitarists, singers, keyboardists, drummers, and bassists who are looking to be part of a band. It will be interesting to see what happens when this audition is over since it seems like Reina’s band and this band might have a friendly rivalry in a way, but for now we have to wait and see since there is still quite some time until the audition is over. The deadline is set for 9/15. ;July 10, 2012 - Morning Musume’s 50th single sets a new record for group :Morning Musume’s fiftieth single “One Two Three / The Matenrou Show” sold 101,000 units during its first week. Debuting at number three on the weekly single charts, they set a new record for the largest amount of top ten singles, at fifty overall for the beloved idol group. With fifty top ten singles under their belt, Momusu now sits comfortably on top of the list of artists with the most top ten releases. They are followed by top artists such as Hamasaki Ayumi (48), B’z and SMAP (tied at 47), and THE ALFEE (46). “One Two Three / The Matenrou Show” is Morning Musume’s first single since member Michishige Sayumi was inaugurated as the eighth leader of the group. Since the single sold 101,000 units in its first week, “One Two Three / The Matenrou Show” has effectively sold over twice the amount that their April single “Renai Hunter” sold in its first week (41,000 units). This is also the first time in about ten years that the group has sold 100,000 units during the first week, their last time being the 2002 single “Koko ni Iruzee!” when Morning Musume’s second leader Iida Kaori still led the group. Michishige confessed, “We were so happy (about reaching our fiftieth single), but there was a lot of pressure. I’m truly happy, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you everyone!” Since Momusu is quickly approaching its fifteenth anniversary this September, she also added in, “So that we can be a group that will still keep being loved by many after twenty or even thirty years after this, we’re taking the baton handed to us by the senior members, and we’re doing our best to keep making new history the group.” Congratulations to Morning Musume on their huge achievements! ;July 8, 2012 - Nakazawa Yuko makes an Appearance at a Morning Musume Live Event :On July 8th, Nakazawa Yuko made a guest appearance at Morning Musume’s release event for their latest single, “One・Two・Three / The Mantenrou Show“. :Wearing a long white dress that hid her pregnant stomach, Nakazawa smiled as the crowd called out, “Yuko!” and “Congratulations!” When asked if her baby (if a girl) would be joining Morning Musume in the future, she answered, “I’ve never thought about it, but if they will be long-lasting, it’s possible.” :Nakazawa encouraged the newest leader Michishige Sayumi, saying, “Shige-chan, I think it’s really difficult, but please overcome this pressure. It will be okay! I am cheering you on!” In response, Michishige broke out into tears and hugged Nakazawa. :When asked about being a leader, Nakazawa advised, “I think there were all kinds of leaders, but you don’t have to copy somebody to be a good leader. Hold onto your heart, and do your best with Reina. Don’t cry!” Then she said to the fans, “Also, everyone’s power. Things really change with everyone’s support, so please take care of them!” ;July 6, 2012 - Happy 4th Anniversary Hello! Project Wikia :Today is the 4th Anniversary that Hello! Project Wiki was created. ;Music Japan reveals guest line-up for their July 1st broadcast! :Popular music program Music Japan has now updated their website with the official guest-line up for next week’s episode, to air on July 1st. On this particular broadcast, a total of five artists – Jang Geun Suk, Morning Musume, Angela Aki, Momoiro Clover Z, and Kim Hyun Joong – will be performing their respective songs on this episode. ;Nakazawa Yuko announces her pregnancy! :Former Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuko(39) announced that she is currently 5-months pregnant at her 39th birthday’s live.She also reported this news on her official blog: “Finally, I am 5-months pregnancy, and it is a stable period, so the day I could announce it to everyone is here. This is my first experience, and I am anxious and feeling uneasy everyday, but at same time, I’m feeling joyful to become a mother.”She continued, “From now on, delivering a healthy baby will be my first priority. I will keep working as I carefully consider my condition.”In addition to the news, she also announced that she held her wedding ceremony in Hawaii at the beginning of June. She commented, “It was a really happy day with our close friends and family, who watched over us warmly.”Congratulations! ;June 18, 2012 - C-ute’s June 30th Concert To Be Broadcasted Live On YouTube :C-ute have previously announced on their Ustream show celebrating their 7th anniversary that there will be a live YouTube broadcast of their performance on June 30th, and they have recorded a special video message to remind everyone of it. C-ute are one of the few groups that seem to have been doing this sort of things on a regular basis, whether it is on Ustream or most recently on YouTube, and since they seem to be a group that appeals to foreign fans more than others thanks to their very original tracklists, their energetic performances, them being labeled as the dancing group of H!P as well as their professionalism. The concert will be broadcasted live on 6/30 at 18:30 (JST), and you only need to tune in on time at C-ute’s official YouTube channel C-ute’s official YouTube channel ;June 14, 2012 - Former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai is in a relationship with Abe Koji? :It has been reported that former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai (25) and comedian Abe Koji (37), the winner of 2010’s ‘R-1 Grand Prix’ (Japanese solo comedian battle), are in a relationship. According to a weekly tabloid magazine ‘FRYDAY‘ (issued on June 15th), the two are living together in Tokyo. Along with the article, the magazine posted pictures showing Abe dropping off Takahashi, who is currently playing a role in NHK Taiga drama ‘Taira no Kiyomori‘, at the TV station and picking her up after work with his car. The couple were also seen at the restaurant having a dinner together. Reportedly, they started dating after they co-starred in the stage play, ‘Hamlet’, back in May 2011. It is said that after Takahashi graduated from Morning Musume in September last year, they formally started dating. Both agencies denied the report and stated, “We heard they are good friends. There is no fact that they are living together.” Abe divorced his now ex-wife in 2007, and there is a daughter between them. ;June 09, 2012 - Kikkawa Yuu to Appear at Anime Weekend in Atlanta :Kikkawa Yuu will make an appearance in Atlanta for the Anime Weekend event. The Anime Weekend event isn’t until September, so there’s not much information available. The website hasn’t been updated either, so now we only have to go on this flyer. Hopefully anyone living nearby will be able to attend and enjoy the event. The event date is set for 9/28-9/30. ;June 07, 2012 - Ogawa Makoto App Released, Titled “Bagel Navi” :A new iOS app by Ogawa Makoto titled Bagel Navi has been released on iTunes. The application helps you find the best bagel. We have seen various app releases from H!P in both the iOS and Android markets so it was quite a surprise to see that a new app was released by Ogawa Makoto, much more because of the theme she chose since it’s a very unique idea for an app. Applications for finding bagels are very rare (apart from the applications for stores that sell them). As for the app itself there isn’t much else to say but “sparkle filled colorful backgrounds with bagels and Makoto” … which sums up the appearance but it also features a link to various bagel shops, comments from Ogawa, a ranking of her favorite bagels, a “bagel date”, and more. Hopefully bagel and Ogawa Makoto fans get a chance to download the app! ;June 05, 2012 - “Young Girls Who Want To Play In A Band With Tanaka Reina” :A new project by Tsunku involving a group centered around Tanaka Reina has been announced. The audition is for a vocalists and a guitarist. Those who apply must be between the ages of 15 – 22. Tanaka will continue her activities in Morning Musume while being in this group. While details about the final band are somewhat scarce, it seems like it will give Tanaka a great opportunity to show her talent outside of Morning Musume. Auditions will start on 6/17 and continue for 4 weekends consecutively. Reina Audition Site. ;May 31, 2012 - Buono! Invited To Perform At Nippon Budokan Alongside Other Idol Groups :Buono! have been invited to perform alongside several idol groups in an event produced by AKB48′s Sashihara Rino titled Daichikaiyubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ at the Nippon Budokan venue. Other groups that were also invited are Idoling!!!, Sashihara Rino, Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, SUPER☆GiRLS, Tokyo Joshiryu, Passpo☆, Momoiro Clover Z, and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. The event is (not surprisingly) centered on Sashihara Rino since you have to buy her single to get an application card for the ticket to the event (from what I understand), and while it might not be explicitly announced it’s a very smart way to encourage promotion for Sashihara since it encourages fans from other groups who otherwise wouldn’t buy her single to get one in order to see their favorite group perform at the Nippon Budokan. This in a way would give her some exposure and ultimately give her more fans (basic marketing), but it also helps the other groups too since there will most likely be many fans from other groups who might become their fans as well, so in the end it’s a great way for all groups to get great exposure. Most likely many Buono fans are also fans of other idol groups (we’re all idol fans after all), so I strongly encourage those in the area to check out the event if they’re interested since it seems like a great way to see many idol groups perform alongside each other in one of the best venues in Japan! The event will take place on 6/25. ;May 21, 2012 - Berryz Koubou To Attend “Japan Festa 2012″ In Bangkok :Berryz Koubou has been selected to attend the annual Japan Festa held in Bangkok. Hello! Project groups have been a part of the Japan Festa for 3 years now and each year, 3 or 4 artists/groups from Hello! Project and Up-Front Agency are chosen and put into a poll for Thailand fans to chose which one they’d like most to attend the event, and it seems that thanks to Berryz Koubou’s concert held in Thailand a couple of years ago, they have gained some notoriety there and were the ones chosen by fans to attend this year’s event (the other selected groups were Morning Musume, C-ute and S/mileage). The event will be held on August 25 for a meet and greet session and on August 26 for a mini-concert. ;May 20, 2012 - Morning Musume announces their 50th single "One Two Three / The Matenrou Show" :Morning Musume has reach an impressive milestone. The group has announced that they will be releasing their 50th single, "One Two Three / The Matenrou Show" on July 4th. The single will be released in 7 editions. There will be a regular edition version which only includes a CD, 3 limited edition versions which only include a CD and 3 limited edition version which include a CD and a DVD. Each limited edition version of the single will include an application for an event. Further details about the single have not yet been revealed. ;May 14, 2012 - Nakajima Saki & Sengoku Minami Starring In A Stage Play Titled “Junkers Come Here” :The play though is based off an anime movie and here’s the the plot summary from Anime News Network: :The story is about a young girl named Hiromi Nozawa and her dog, Junkers (pronounced Yoon-kers). Hiromi is having troubles at home mainly because of her parents wanting to separate. As she is fighting the loneliness and sorrow which is tearing her apart………Junkers trys to comfort her because unlike any other dog….he can talk and grant her 3 wishes. The stage play will be running from 7/3 to 7/8. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Want to know how a basic page outline goes on here? Check out the Page Outline Reference guide. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. :This part of the wiki, will be about the sister wikis, of Hello! Project Wiki. I just have to talk to the founders if they would do the same thing, and let us put their link here. ;September 23, Coming Soon :Goto Maki (27th) ;September 26, Coming Soon :Chelsea Ching (30th) ;October 3, Coming Soon :Hashimoto Aina (20th) *Morning Musume - Wakuteka Take a chance *Release Date: October 10, 2012 *℃-ute - Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Release Date: September 9, 2012 *S/mileage - Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki *Release Date: August 22, 2012 Favourite H!P Member Fukumura Mizuki Sato Masaki Oda Sakura Takeuchi Akari PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 2 Results - #Tanaka Reina (44 Votes) #Wada Ayaka (25 Votes) #Hagiwara Mai (21 Votes) #Sudo Maasa (20 Votes) ;Singles :℃-ute - Aitai Aitai Aitai na - September 5, 2012 ;Albums :Morning Musume - 13 Colorful Character - September 12, 2012 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Stage Play "Stacy's" DVD - September 12, 2012 ;Photobooks :Morning Musume - Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book - September 10, 2012 ;Single V :S/mileage - Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki - August 29, 2012 ;Singles :Morning Musume - Wakuteka Take a chance - October 10, 2012 ;Albums :TBA ;DVDs/Blu-Ray :Sayashi Riho - HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ - September 26, 2012 :Mano Erina - Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL - September 26, 2012 ;Photobooks :Tokunaga Chinami - metamorphose = October 12, 2012 ;Single V :℃-ute - Aitai Aitai Aitai na - September 19, 2012 * ...that Kominato Miwa of Taiyo to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber was a part of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that eight former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuuko, and Kago Ai. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she was the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincidentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. * ...that Takeuchi Akari is the cousin of C-ute's Yajima Maimi. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 25 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the first Morning Musume to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai is the second Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina have the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume. * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ...that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute became Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that C-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudo Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that in 2011 S/mileage has had the most line-up changes in a short period of time. (Adding of 5 members, yet loss of 3 members.) * ...that only 3 members in Hello! Project has left due to a illness, Kamei Eri (Morning Musume) and Kosuga Fuyuka (S/mileage) & more recently Mitsui Aika (Morning Musume) * ...that in 2011 the most members were added since Hello! Project Kids back in 2002. (8 New members in Morning musume, and 4 new members in S/mileage.) * ...that since 2009 and till 2012, every last single of Morning Musume of the year was the last single for a graduating member (Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game and Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that singer Koda Kumi auditioned, along with Goto Maki, for Morning Musume's 3rd Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Umeda Ayaka auditioned in 2004 for Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kashiwagi Yuki auditioned in 2006 for the Morning Musume's 8th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kojima Haruna would have rather auditioned for Morning Musume than AKB48. * ...that AKB48 member Maeda Atsuko's first CD that she ever bought was LOVE Machine. * ...that SKE48 member Furukawa Airi auditioned, in 2005, for the Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that SDN48 member Noro Kayo auditioned for Morning Musume. * ...that AKB48 member Sato Sumire was part of final 5 for Morning Musume 8th Generation, but finally she lost to Mitsui Aika. * ...that Akimoto Yasushi got inspired by H.P. All Stars, having over 40 members, and decided to create AKB48 to have more members. * ...that former Morning Musume member, Konno Asami, is the first member who left Hello! Project and came back. Recently, she left Morning Musume OG again to become a TV Tokyo announcer. * ...that 2010 is the only year when Morning Musume released 2 albums (10 MY ME in March and Fantasy! Juuichi in December). * ...that Morning Musume 1st Generation is the only generation to have 5 members. * ...that Morning Musume's 3rd, 7th and 11th Generation only have 1 member. * ...that Morning Musume's 2nd and 8th Generation are the only generations to have 3 members * ...that Mitsui Aika was the only 8th gen member for 4 months. * ...that Morning Musume's 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th, and 10th Generation all have 4 members. * ...that Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai were the only Hello! Project members to set a Guinness World Record by spinning the largest Hula Hoop in January 2003 to June 2003 and January 2004 until September 2005, but they appeared in the 2006 addition until 2007. * ...that all main artists of Hello! Project, except S/mileage & C-ute, have released Double A-side singles. * ...that Berryz Koubou is the first main Hello! Project unit that has released more than 1 Double A-side single, with 3. * ...that Morning Musume's 8th generation member Mitsui Aika is the first person since the Elder Club's graduation in 2009 to graduate from the group without graduating from Hello! Project. * ...that Morning Musume's new leader, Michishige Sayumi is the first leader to not be a sub-leader previously. * ...that after Niigaki Risa's graduation in 2012, all Hello! Project members were born in Heisei Period. * ...that One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show became first Morning Musume single where all members are born in the same period since AS FOR ONE DAY in 2003. * The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. * Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. * Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. * Respect what others have written on the wiki. * You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. * Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. * Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. * Any factual information must be accurate. * Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. * Do not erase a users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. * The wikia is not a competition with the users, have fun with the wikia. * Users can not categorise themselves with categories. * Do not redirect categories to the groups pages. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse